Epic Rap Battle Parodies 48
Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady is the 48th installment in ERBParodies. It features the most famous white rapper Marshall Mathers, also known as Eminem, going up against his alter-ego, Slim Shady. Cast: Nathan Provost as Slim Shady TewZen as Marshall Mathers Lyrics: Slim Shady: Now will the real Slim Shady please stand up? and show this litte bitch Marshall that his ass is bout to get fucked I'm the one who makes you so insane in the membrane And it all because of me that you got all the fame So all aboard, hop in my Elevator so I can take you to the top Just to cut the cable so I can diss you out while we drop as we fall the way down to the basement while youre screamin stop I'll fuck you up worse than your life, I dare ya to call the cops Marshall Mathers: Do the math-ers, Slim, i'll leave you scattered like Kim. You're the bad guy, you're why I'm The Way I am I've been cleaning out my closet, i'd rather clean out my head I want nothing to do with this bleached-bitch who's braindead You make me go Berzerk, what's wrong with you, Shady? Stop messing with my head, don't even go near Hailie You're the reason i did drugs, you're the reason i wrote "Fack" So stand the fuck up, Slim, and don't ever come back Slim Shady: Let me spit some smack at your family tree, Your father doesn't like you? He should get a load of me And you paid all the bills for your poor dying mother? Should have wasted all your cash for your crackhead brother My bombs drop faster than your fans since your LP You created me yourself! Don't be mad just 'cause you wanna be me I'll toss your ass 8 miles, crack your head like a CD Tried to get rid of me, but it feels so empty Without Me! Marshall Mathers: You ain't a part of me, and never will be! You catchin my drift? The image you're reperesenting is pathetic, i'd rather have Ken Kaniff All you do is rap as many references as you can You make me wanna kill myself, Slim, call me Stan! Wait a minute.... who the hell are you, i think i'm going insane, With this haunted alter ego that is living in my brain, I think i'll just quit this endless career of pain, That's it! I'm giving up music and changing my name.... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! Poll Who won? Marshall Mathers Slim Shady Trivia * This is the third time a character was brought back to rap in ERBParodies. The first two were Slenderman and Jeff the Killer * Eminem was originally played by ChaoticRapBattlez, but he has left YouTube. This is why he was replaced with TewZen and Nathan. * Nathan shaved his long, black hair and bleached it so it would look exactly like Slim Shady. * Nathan originally faced Eminem in Eminem vs Macklemore. Ironically, he now is playing Eminem. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Eminem Category:Nathan Provost